Summer Of 1973
by Ember Darla
Summary: What awaits in the sandlot gang in the summer of 1973 and the year to come. Who will be there and who wont? One of the very first fan-fictions that i ever wrote, the first one i ever competed. Not my best, but dear to my heart, and remember i was forteen when i wrote it!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry to all of my readers who enjoyed my stories but I just don't feel like I can continue them, its like I lost my motivation for writing them. I've gotten in to a lot of other things so I'm going to start posting the others I have begun to written. Once again I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the sandlot 2, blah blah, I own the OC's. You know the drill.**

Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2 Sandlot 2

The middle of summer, 1973, the Sandlot gang is in 8th grade well everyone but Smalls who was in 5th grade and Fingers who was in 6th.

Hayley was sitting in her room looking through some old photos from when she didn't live in the Valley, her friends and teammates were all coming down for a visit and competition this weekend but no one but her, he mom and her dad no about. The thing was that they weren't a baseball team so she was scared of what they guys were going to say, but she still had to tell them so that's what she was going to do. It was about 5am and she had been up all night going over what she was to everyone. She decided that it would hurt to go close her eyes for a little while.

FIVE HOURS LATER

"Yo, David you all right?" Tarquell asked David he seemed distant.

"Where's Hayley?" David said eyeing her bedroom window than looking at Penny and Jenny.

"Don't look at us Lover-Boy." They both said.

"Follow me!" David said running towards Hayley's house.

"David what are you doing?" The gang said following him.

"Yesterday she told me her parents were going out if town so if she doesn't show up than to use this." David said pulling out a copy of Hayley's house key and unlocking the door.

"Dude Hayley gave you a key to her house, dude that's like skipping 10 steps in dude code." Tarquell said freaking out.

"The what?" David said looking at him.

"There are 15 things I has to do before he marries her and this applies to all ages." Johnnie said proud that he knew what the dude code was. Than he realized that everyone was staring at him. "My brother told me."

"So where is Hayley's room?" Mac said looking around the first floor.

"Has anyone ever even been on the 2nd floor of her house."

"Nope." Everyone said well David said yes.

"So you know where her room is?" Saul asked.

"I know where it is but I've never been in there." David said walking up the stairs.

"So you've never actually been in her room?" Tarquell said wanting to make sure it was true.

"Tarq her mother would KILL me." David said half serious half joking.

"So which ones hers?" Mac asked.

"Down the hall there's a door that's labeled 'H.S.G.D.' what ever that means." Penny and Jenny started to giggle because they realized what it meant.

All eyes turned to them. "What you boys don't know what it means?" Jenny asked though it sounded like a statement.

"Boys, and we thought we actually changed them a little." Penny said sighing.

"Anyways can we just get Hayley and get back to the game because I have to go home early, my moms making me to the ice skating rink opening, you guys going?" Mac said unhappy about

"Penny, Hayley and I are going to go." Jenny said smiling.

"Yeah but it would be nice if you guys were there to make sure that were ok after we fall on our butts." Penny said doing her famous puppy dog eyes.

Saul was first to give in because he had a thing for Penny. (Penny's the blonde one and Jenny's the brunette) "If you stop with eyes, I'll go."

"See a real man know when to give in, thank you Saul." Penny said giggling.

"Can we just stop so we can Hayley than head to the diner for lunch?" David said annoyed.

"What's got your baseball cap in a twist." Mac said.

"Mac seriously can we just go."

"Fine there's her room." Mac said.

"Stay." David said as he walked into Hayley's room and lets say it wasn't what you would expect. Her room was pink and lime green and all over the walls were shelves and bulletin boards covered in trophies, and pictures but in the corner there was a midnight blue and silver trunk with a lock on it, all of it seemed so not Hayley. Knowing Hayley so well he knew that she would be embarrassed by how her room looked. He walked over and started to shake her slightly. Hayley's eyes quickly opened and she was about to scream when David covered her mouth.

"Hays chill you gave me a key yesterday."

"I know but you still scared me, now can you leave so I can change." Hayley said sitting up.

"ok and Hays I wont say anything about your room."

"I like my room, but David thanks." Hayley's said smiling.

"No prob no hurry up." David said walking out.

"Ok."

"Sammy wants me to say. Dude what's in there?" Saul said looking at his little brother than David.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told yeah." David said still in the shock from the pink.

Than Hayley walked out in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt covered in signatures, hearts and 'I'll miss you' it was a little to causal for Hayley. "Are you guys ok?" she asked looking at them.

"New shirt Hayley?" Johnnie asked.

Hayley looked at her shirt and realize she was wearing the shirt he old team made her befor she left. "No it was a present from my old team."

"You ok Hayley?" Tarquell said looking at her.

"Yeah just not with my head today." Hayley said walking into her bathroom and closing the door.

"You sure your ok?" David said.

"Yeah you seem different?" Mac said.

"I'm fine damn it! I just really want to be left alone!" Hayley screamed from inside the bathroom.

Everyone stepped back.

"You guys head to the diner I'll be there in a little bit." David said hoping someone would get his hint.

"Ok than dude good luck." Tarquell said walking out with everyone else; once he heard the door shut he knocked on the bathroom door

"Hays there gone you wanna talk to me?"

"Yes."

David tried to open the door but it was locked. "Are you going to unlock the door?"

"Yes." Hayley said opening the door.

David walked in and sat right next to her. "So you gonna tell me why your crying." David said wiping a tear off of Hayley's face.

"I'm scared David."

"What are you scared of?" David said kissing the top of her head.

"My old team is coming and I'm scared of how you and the guys are going to react to them."

"Hays I'm sure they'll fit in just fine and it would be nice to have another baseball team around here."

"David they aren't baseball players." Hayley said slowly.

"They aren't, well what sport do they play soccer, basketball."

"David I need to show you something." Hayley said getting up and walking in to her room with David right behind her. She went and sat right in front of the chest and opened it.

Inside of it were trophies, and what surprised David the most was the pair of ice skates.

"I was a Ice Dancer." Hayley said. She looked at him and was surprised to see that her wasn't laughing.

"What's wrong with that my cousin was a dancer, if I attempted to do half the stuff the does I'd fall flat on my ass." David said laughing.

"David they want me to compete again and I don't know what I'm going to do; a part of me wants to do it."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"David people will laugh, little miss. Liberated hits the ice."

"Hays let's go to the diner and talk to penny and jenny about it and than tonight I come you penny jenny and Saul to new ice rink." Hayley looked at him.

"David you are officially my favorite person ever." Hayley hugging him.

"Let's go hays."

"Fine."

THE DINER

"I wonder what's wrong with Hayley?" Tarquell asked sitting down in there normal booth.

"Yeah but where did the shirt come from, it was not Hayley." Mac said.

"Mac chill it was probably just an old t-shirt she found or something." Saul said annoyed.

"Well Sammy says he want to know why David has a spare key to Hayleys house?" Saul said looking at Sammy.

"Hayley told us that her parents had to leave early for something so she gave it to David incase she over slept or something like that." Penny said looking at the menu.

"Well what does H.S.G.D. mean?" Mac asked.

"Since when do we talk about Hayleys personal live?" Tarquell said confused. "And how do you know any of this?"

"What else do you think we talk about when we have sleep over's, we talk about boys and rate them 1-10 and then Hayley talks about something David did that according to her makes her fall in love with all over again." Penny said giggling.

Sammy started choking on his gum than signing something to Saul. "Since when has David those three words."

"Since the schools out fair." Penny and Jenny said.

"How's the even possible we were all together that night." Mac said confused.

"No not actually true the 20 minutes we were all in the bathroom because of the 3 extra large lemonades." Saul said remembering the made dash to bathroom.

"Yeah David took her on the fairis wheel and just there luck they got stuck on the top." Jenny said.

"Ok stop I'm gonna puke." Mac said gagging.

"What's wrong with Mac?" Hayley and David said sitting down.

"Nothing." Mac said calming down.

"Ok so Hayley you have something to say." David said trying to get her to spill about her old team.

"Yeah actually my old team is-" Hayley started but something or someone cut her off.

"Goldie Girl I haven't seen you since you moved away from the team."


	2. Chapter 2

"Golddie Girl I haven't seen you since you moved away from the team."

"Oh crud." Hayley whispered under her breath.

"Hayley who is that?" David asked though he had a good idea who it was.

"Yeah he's cute; please tell me I get your thumbs up." Jenny said.

"Jenny you don't want him trust me. Josh Walton is not somebody you wanna date."

"That's Josh Walton?" Penny asked slightly in shock.

"He is defiantly much cuter in person than the picture you should us." Jenny said looking at him.

"Who in the world is Josh Walton?" David asked getting annoyed.

"You're jealous." Hayley said looking at him.

"Never just confused." David said.

"Well Josh Walton is, um, well, he lived near me in Texas, we were on the same team, and well." Hayley started. "We went on at date here and there, nothing to worry about." Hayley said really fast.

"He's also a boy that cheated on her." Jenny said.

"Yeah that's why she became liberated in the first place, so that she could prove that she better than them." Penny said.

"Ok seriously is this my personal life or the worlds." Hayley said annoyed.

"I'm surprised." Johnnie said randomly.

"Ok than what are you surprised about John." Mac said.

"Why hasn't David thrown a fit yet I mean he just found out that his girlfriend was cheated on by one of her ex-boyfriends."

"Yeah well that was the past and right now is well right now." David said kissing the top of Hayleys head.

"Hayley why won't you answer me?" Josh said putting his hand on Hayleys shoulder.

"So what for lunch?" Hayley asked ignoring Josh completely.

"Hayley we get the same thing everyday." Mac said going along with what Hayley was doing.

"Yo Cherry give us the normal." Tarquell said singeing a waitress.

"Come on Hails the old team really needs you." Josh said pleading with his eyes.

"So boys you coming with us the new ice rink tonight?" Hayley asked still ignoring Josh.

"Why not I mean after all someone's gonna have to catch you so that leaves us." Mac said beaming.

"What makes you think that we'll need catching?" Penny said.

"Well no one really knows how to ice skate I mean this he first one in the Valley." Saul said.

"Hayley come on the whole team is down at the rink and practice is about to start and unless you were lying in your letter you said you would help, just because you gave up what used to be our, I mean your dream doesn't the rest of us want to, we have a replacement all we need is a coach and that you."

"Josh please stops it!" Hayley yelled standing up so she was right in front of Josh.

"I never said that I wanted to give the dream I had before baseball came into my life, I miss it but Josh listen to me I don't care about you anymore." Hayley said walking out.

"We need you, I need you."

"I get that but if you really needed me then you would have never cheated in me." Hayley said just above a whisper.

"And I regret what I did but just come with me, bring your friends if you want, but just come with me and see the team I have put together with the girls. Just see what they got and if they have a future even the slightest shot you train us." Josh said praying that Hayley would say yes.

Hayley turned around and looked at her friends' confused faces and than at Josh. Hayley sighed in defeat. "Josh you had your chance, you could of came over here during any weekend any break like you told me you were going to do, you could of done something, anything." Hayley said finally, she felt herself about to burst into tears. She looked over to her friends than to Josh who looked like he had been hit by a truck.

"Maybe you can feel half the pain I felt until I meet my friends." With that Hayley walked out.

Josh sighed and sat at the counter.

"What just happened?" Tarquell asked.

"No clue, David." Saul said.

"Was she about to cry?" David said turning towards the rest of the gang.

"When was the last time she did that?" Tarquell said.

"She cried right before David got the shuttle back." Johnnie said.

"Why?" David asked.

"Well she was scared about you." Johnnie said pointing to David. "Something along the lines of 'Why hasn't he come back yet?' And she was scared of what was going to happen with her Dads job because of the shuttle, because than shed have to move again."

"Oh." David said putting his head down.

"David man don't beat your self up about it, you were freaked. Hell even I was, but that was you know the past, move on." Mac said.

"Yeah David man he's right." Saul said.

"Well now what's wrong with her?" David said.

"Well Smalls figured out last time what was going on with David maybe he can do it again." Penny said.

"Ok well what do we know?" Johnnie said, you could already see the gears moving in his little head.

"Well that her and josh used to date, than he cheated on her." Penny said.

"When we first meet she said that he till the end of summer to try and win her back, but when the day when David walked into her and knocked her stuff over she told us that Josh had no more chances." Jenny said.

"That makes me feel real better." David said.

"David listen to me Hayley is IN LOVE WITH YOU. She would NEVER take Josh back." Jenny said.

"Yeah David when she pissed this morning you made her happy until Joshy boy showed up, seriously man." Saul said.

"Yeah." Everyone else said agreeing with Saul.

"Am I getting dating advice from people who have never had a girlfriend or kissed someone? Sammy you don't count."

"We've kissed someone." Penny and Jenny said in defense.

"Who?" David said raising an eyebrow. "How?"

"Spin the bottle at Josh Harley's party last week." Penny said blushing.

"Collin Killington, at the same party." Jenny said blushing.

"Oh well, where's Hayley when yeah need her." David said.

Something outside caught Fingers eye. He quickly got Sauls attrition and signed something. "What do you mean you just saw Hayley and her dad pull into the airport?"


	3. Chapter 3

I was reading a book "The Revenge of the Shadow King" which is really good and in the book it says and I quote. "_Like David facing Goliath_, Max was short on fear." Its just ironic and SO COOL!!! It was totally The Sandlot, I was reading it in class and had to hold my breath so I didn't sequel.

This Chapter is dictated to my friends HeadstrongBlonde, and Delilah Anne Marie.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Blah blah we all know the drill, they bang it into our heads. I only own the plot.

* * *

I'm going to start a _Sandlot Trivia_ and if you get it right you with a online cookie sent to your profile, all of m friends do this with there HSM stories and they get a ton of reviews, so I'm gonna try it tell me if you like the idea.

_Trivia Question –In the second movie what day did Tarquell get abducted by aliens? Clue: Older Narrator Johnnie says it?_

* * *

Something outside caught Fingers eye. He quickly got Sauls attention and signed something. "What do you mean you just saw Hayley and her dad pull into the airport?"

"What?" Everyone said looking at Saul and Fingers.

Fingers pointed to the back of a car that was turning into The Valley Airlines. "What is going on with that girl?!" Mac said banging on the table.

"For once I don't know dude, she tells me everything well," David eyed Josh at the counter. "Almost everything."

"Well maybe your mom or dad are giving her a lift to the airport to pick them up like last time." Penny said.

" Yeah but I have a feeling that this josh thing is only the beginning of this thing."

"Let's just get out of here." David said putting some money down on the table and walking out.

* * *

For the next two weeks heard anything from Hayley, if she saw any one her she would quickly go the other way. The Sandlot gang thought she abanonded them. At the moment the sandlot gangs were all playing baseball like they always do.

"Come on Tarquell pitch me your fastest." David yelled up to bat. He had a plan to today, to just hit the ball into Hayleys backyard, just so he could get it back. Hopefully it will work.

"Fine dude just don't knock it over to Hayleys yard we might not get back." Tarqell said getting ready to pitch.

"Tarq shut it and just pitch it." David said.

"Ok here it comes." Tarquell pitched, David hit it and sure enough it went into Hayleys pool with a splash.

"David." Everyone groaned.

"What did I do?" David said giving everyone a innocent look.

"Just go get it." Mac said hitting David with his glove.

"Will do." David said walking towards Hayleys gate.

"Will don't!" Hayley said walking out.

"Hayley!" Penny and Jenny said running towards her and wrapping her ina hug.

"Hi guys." Hayley said hugging back

Once all the hugging was done well once Penny and Jenny let go of Hayley there was an awkward silence.

"Um I'm gonna head back in now." Hayley said walking towards the gate to her backyard.

"No!" Penny and Jenny said grabbing her arms.

"Its ok I get it, I practically abandoned you guys and I deserve to be shut out." Hayley said walking away.

"Wait!" David yelled running towards Hayley.

"Yes?" Hayley said, with a little hope in her voice.

"We need our ball back." David said flatly.

"Oh, um, ok. Go get it." Hayley said opening the gate, and letting go in.

"Thanks." David said grabbing the ball and walking back out.

"David wait!" Hayley yelled after him.

"Yeah?" David said turning to look at her.

Hayley noticed all eyes were on her, she felt like her breath was caught in her throat. "Never mind." Hayley said walking back inside.

"Bye Hayley." David said as he walked back.

When Hayley walked backed into her bedroom, she wanted to burst out in tears at the sight, boxes every where.

"Bye David, I'll miss and will always love you, even when I leave tomorrow." Hayley said to her self.

* * *

So that's it for the chapter, sorry it's been awhile since I updated but for some reason for the past 3 days I couldn't get on to the sight.

What do you think of the cliffy, where is Hayley going, and why the sudden change in mood of David.

Oh by the way, if you look below this message there's a little button, that says "Please Review" Please click it. PLEASE PLEASE WITH CHERRYS ON TOP!!!

All my Love,

Brooke-Lynn111

P.S. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long update but March 7-8 was my B-Day weekend and I had NO update time, I was in tears. So thanks for the reviews, and for the long wait there's a LONG chapter 5 pages long.

Before I forget I own nothing (Not even Max Lloyd-Jones even if I paid a million dollars, I thought he was for sale, guess I was wrong)

When Hayley walked backed into her bedroom, she wanted to burst out in tears at the sight, boxes every where.

"Bye David, I'll miss and will always love you, even when I leave tomorrow." Hayley said to her self.

*Next Day*

It was a normal Sunday morning for the sandlot. Everyone being a little more brown up all the parents agreed of church, every Sunday from 9-noon. All the boys were really pissed the day they learned that mommy and daddy were enforcing morals that they knew if they broke them there life you end.

"I still can't believe that our moms and dads are still making us go to church!" Mac said.

"Yeah man, I mean sittin there listen to Pastor Caleb go on about morals that we know were not going to break." Tarquell said.

"Yeah also kind of fun when Penny, Jenny, and Hayley in choir." Saul said.

"Hey guys do you think that if I asked Hayley to forgive, and to be my girlfriend again she'll say yes?" David said out of the blue. (LOVE that SONG)

"David man you serious?" Mac said.

"Yeah I am, I mean I feel really guilty about everything that has happened, I mean something must really be wrong, and we all treated her really badly, especially yesterday of days to be mean to her." David said guilt building inside of him.

"What was yesterday?" Saul said.

"Our anniversary." David said quietly.

"That's really bad, when my dad forgot their anniversary and he slept on the couch for a week. Very funny, but man it looked painful." Tarquell said.

"What sleeping on the couch, it's not that bad." Mac said.

"No when my mom bitch slapped him. Left a mark for 3 days."Tarquell said laughing.

"What! It was like a one time thing how did that happen." Mac said in shock.

"Yeah but it was there 20 year anniversary and it was like really big." Tarquell said.

"Thanks guys this is all really building my confidence." David said sighing.

"Dude let's just go to Sunday school so we can leave and go play some ball." Saul said trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." David said, his mind drifting off towards something else.

*After Church*

"So any ideas to why the girls plus Johnnie never showed?" Mac said trying to go into deep thought.

"Mac don't strain yourself, Hayley was probley avoiding us, but as for Penny, Jenny, and Johnnie no ideas." Tarquell said shrugging.

"Well than all I have to say is." David started"Last one to the sandlot is a singleton." David said than took off running.

"That's not funny Rocket." Everyone yelled chasing him.

"Yes it is!" David yelled running into the sandlot. "First." David said panting.

"Second!" Saul said leaning on David's back.

"Get off of me." David said, than Sammy ran into the sandlot holding up 3 fingers saying he was in 3rd.

"Fourth!" Tarquell said falling down to the earth. "David man how are you not tired."

"I am but I had time to catch my breath." David said smirking.

"Ha very funny but where's Mac?" Tarquell said standing up and brushing dirt off his pants.

"I'm here I'm here!" Mac screamed running towards them.

"Man what happened, you're usually right behind me." David said.

"Ok I was but than as we passed the theater I saw singleton and guess what he said." Mac said really dramatically but also in a dead serious way.

Everyone was giving him the 'Continue' look so he did. "Turns out that singletons older brother is married to Hayleys older sister."

"So there like related?" Tarquell said taking it in.

"Yeah but that's not even what's bad, turns out that Ha-" But he was cut off my David yelping.

"What was that for? David i was right in the middle of something that could change our lives."

"Whatever dude but something hit the back of my head."

Everuone turned around to see Penny, Jenny and Johnnie waving them over. "Come on. Let's go see what they want." David said sighing and walking over to the dugout.

As soon as David sat down, Penny kicked him in the shin. "Ow, what did I do?"

Penny and Jenny glared at him before turning there heads. "What did I do?" David repeated.

Johnnie sighed and put Bix (hayley dog, one of the puppies that Goliath and Tiny had.) on the floor of the dugout and looked at Penny and Jenny. "Penny, Jenny it not his fault, she even said so, her mom and dad are making her go and she decided to accept because in her own words, 'It will be a great experience, plus I need some time away to think, its only a year I'll be back for high school.' Ok so give him the box she left, and let's MOVES ON she coming back its not forever." Johnnie said getting aggravated; he was getting sick of tears.

"Fine." Penny and Jenny said getting up and walking over to the other end of the dugout and grabbing a box than tossing it at David.

"Um thanks, but whose it from?" David asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend Hayley Goodfairer." Penny said.

"Yeah its a goodbye/late anniversary gift." Jenny said.

David paled. "What do mean goodbye gift." David asked worried. "Where'd she go?"

Mac groaned. "That's what I was trying to tell you, Hayleys in New York. Her mom and dad sent her to an all girl's boarding school for 8th grade."

David face paled even worse and he looked like he was going to be sick. "David man you don't look so good." Tarquell said looking at him.

David looked at his friend and Penny and Jenny. Once David looked at Penny and Jenny their faces softened, the look in his eyes was unbearable all anyone could see was heartbreak. "I'm going to head home you guys. I don't feel so good." David said getting up, with Hayley gift and biking home.

"I'm home!" David yelled walking inside his house and lying down on the couch.

"David your home early is every-. Oh David honey are you ok?" David's mom said kneeling next to him.

"Mom when your heartbreaks do just feel like sick to your stomach." David asked burying his face in a pillow.

"David what happened, did something happen to Hayley?"

"She's in New York for a year." David murmured.

"That explains. It than."

"Explains what ma."

"Earlier today Hayley showed up and gave me a number for New York and asked for you to call it around 3:00."

"What its 3 now, where's the number?"

"In the kitchen." David raced to the kitchen and sure enough right next to the phone. He automatically typed it in and accepted the charges for a long distant call.

When the other line clicked saying someone had picked up his breath got caught in his throat. "Kali, Connie, and Hayleys room, Hayley Goodfairer speaking."

"Hay-y-Hayley it me David." He said honestly.

"Hi David so, um, you got my message."

"Yeah I did and I really miss you already and I'm really sorry about everything."

"David its ok I did kind of abandoned you. Just the whole Josh thing than you mom came and took me to the airport to pick up my parents and the next thing I know I'm being told to pack cause I'm coming here, than I'm here."

"Hayley I'm really sorry and even though you're in New York will you be my long distance girlfriend."

"David Vincent 'Rocket' Durango yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good cause Hails."

"Yeah, Rocket."

"I love you."

"I love you too, David."

"I'll call you tomorrow, around 8 your time, so 6 my time."

"Can't wait, who knew that the boy who knocked my books over and could speak would be a boy who I love."

"Me that's who."

"Really."

"Yeah I could tell."

"Well Big baby I have to unpack so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Count on it Spoiled Brat."

"Later David."

"Later Hails."

With that there phone call ended and that night the both fell asleep with smiles on there's faces.

I know they live Happy Ever After. Sorry for the late update again. I'm not going to do the Triva so anyways. Review please its my birthday with cause March 8th was my 14 BDAY. Yeah!!!!!!!!

Love you all

- Brooke


	5. Chapter 5

Perviously of The Sandlot Summer of 1973

"Fine." Penny and Jenny said getting up and walking over to the other end of the dugout and grabbing a box than tossing it at David.

"Um thanks, but whose it from?" David asked.

"Your ex-girlfriend Hayley Goodfairer." Penny said.

"Yeah its a goodbye/late anniversary gift." Jenny said.

David paled. "What do mean goodbye gift."

Mac groaned. "That's what I was trying to tell you, Hayleys in New York. Her mom and dad sent her to an all girl's boarding school for 8th grade."  
When the other line clicked saying someone had picked up his breath got caught in his throat. "Kali, Connie, and Hayleys room, Hayley Goodfairer speaking."

"Hay-y-Hayley it me David." He said honestly.

"Hi David so, um, you got my message."

"Yeah I did and I really miss you already and I'm really sorry about everything."

"David its ok I did kind of abandoned you. Just the whole Josh thing than you mom came and took me to the airport to pick up my parents and the next thing I know I'm being told to pack cause I'm coming here, than I'm here."

"Hayley I'm really sorry and even though you're in New York will you be my long distance girlfriend."

"David Vincent 'Rocket' Durango yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good cause Hails."

"Yeah, Rocket."

"I love you."

"I love you too, David."

"I'll call you tomorrow, around 8 your time, so 6 my time."

"Can't wait, who knew that the boy who knocked my books over and could speak would be a boy who I love."

"Me that's who."

"Really."

"Yeah I could tell."

"Well Big baby I have to unpack so I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Count on it Spoiled Brat."

"Later David."

"Later Hails."

With that there phone call ended and that night the both fell asleep with smiles on there's faces.

~One Year Later~

One year slowly went past for David, Hayley and the Sandlot gang. After about a month the gang stopped talking about Hayley thinking it would be better for David because everyone knew he missed her, but still no one even noticed or heard of there conversations that really took place every Friday at 8:00 Hayley time and 6:00 David time. It was July 1st 4am and Hayley was now boarding a flight from New York, New York to The Valley, California. In 4 ½ hour Hayley would be home.

4 ½ hours later Hayley was in her parents car and driving back to her house. Right outside her gate to the sandlot was a young man standing at 5 feet 7 inches waiting for his girlfriend to come back. Than suddenly he heard a creek of a old wooden gate and there stood his girlfriend.

Standing there in a knee length jean skirt, and a blue tank top with a pair of sunglasses on the top of her head. Her hair was cut shoulder length with a slight wave to it. A year in New York changed Hayley Goodfairer from a tomboy to a liberated woman. She was taller and defiantly more grownup. **(AN: Think about she was a 7****th**** grader going to 8****th**** and now she's going to be a freshman, she had to grow up in some sort of way.)** She giggled at his shocked expression. He changed a lot to, he was defiantly taller, standing at maybe 3 inches taller than her. One other thing that really caught her attention was that he had muscle and a lot of it. **(AN: Once again they had to grow up sooner or later.) **She giggled one more time before running and wrapping herself in his waiting arms.

"You're finally back." He whispered into her short hair.

"Yeah and this time I'm not leaving." She said back, her head leaning on his shoulders.

"You so beautiful, remind me to thank Connie for making wear something a little girly." He chuckled at his own statement.

"I changed and grew up, and by the looks of it you did to, Mr. Rocket." She said running her fingers through his hair.

"But can you still strike Mac out?" He knew the answer was yes but he still had to ask.

"Rain, shine, any day of the week."

"Hayley look at me."

"Yeah."

"I just wanna look at you missed you so much, one more week and I swear I would of flown up there and dragged you down here myself."

"I missed you to David."

He smiled at her, she smiled back. Forgetting everything except him. She forgot that she was back, after being away for an entire year, 365 days. Each of those days that she had been away from him had been pure horrible, they had dragged by so slowly. There were days that she even thought a snail could cross the international dateline within a few hours.

He suddenly cupped her face in his hands. He stared into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and began to race. He lowered his face to hers slowly.

He kissed her. It was perfect. For a moment she forgot who even she was, all that mattered was him, kissing her. Nothing more. His lips moved against hers, as if they had been made for each other. His hands moved to her waist and pulled her against himself. She wrapped f her arms around his neck, savoring it. His arms wrapped around the small of her waist holding her closer to his body. They both smiled into the kiss. He slowly but gently bushed her back against the wooden fence. They broke the kiss for some much needed air; they were just about to return to the kiss when.

"He did it! He did it! Wahoo! David got another girl!" Mac screamed with everyone behind him. Saul, Penny, Jenny, Tarquell, Johnnie, and Sammy were all staring at  
David with wide eyes and grins, think that he had moved on from the beloved Hayley Samantha Goodfairer.

Hayley immediately broke off the kiss and buried her face in David's shoulder. "Don't let them see me, please. They'll hate me." she mumbled into his shirt.

"It's okay hayley, they won't hate you, I promise," he comforted her and ran his fingers through her soft hair while sending a glare at Mac who gave him the 'What I do' look.

"Stop glaring at him David he doesn't know, I haven't talked to any of them in a year."

"Than take the back way out, go to your house grab some shorts and a hat, come back, I'll tell Penny to catch and for Mac to bat you strike him out and than take off the hat that will be covering your face and everyone's jaws drop to ground. Simple." David said grinning that her, surprised he thought of the whole thing himself.

"Wow Rocket me being away made you grow a brain, maybe I should leave more often."

"Don't you dare, just hurry Mac look red as a cherry." David whispered to Hayley.

**Hayley's POV**

I took off taking the back way out of the Sandlot and walking into my house, than quickly changing into my old Diamond Dodgers Uniform, grabbing my baseball stuff than walking back to the Sandlot. When i got she saw Mac practicing his swing, and well everyone was just messing around, she just stood there giggling. I guess Saul noticed me because he looked up at me with wide eyes. It was than I realized that I wasn't wearing my hat.

"Wow." Saul said, he was standing there frozen starring at me. "Oh My Goodness." That's when everyone else's heads turned to me. Some showed anger, other happiness and sadness but over all everyone was covered in shock.

"I'm back." I said walking towards them.

"We see that." Mac said looking at me coldly.

"Am I allowed to be here, I mean David invited me." I said walking over to David and Saul.

"He did what?" Mac said looking at David. "You brought your ex-girlfriend and your new girlfriend here on the sameday."

"No." David said coming nest to me. "I don't have a ex-girlfriend seeming Hayley is my girlfriend."

"WHAT!?!" Everyone said well screamed looking at us.

"Yeah Hayleys my girlfriend and beside those _horrible_ weeks after 7th grade we have never broken up."

"David I think they want us to explain a little more than that." I said sitting down in the dugout.

"Duh." They all said sitting in various spots all over the dugout.

"Well…" David started.

* * *

Sorry its been so loong since i have updated but yeah so no Hayleys back and she and david have to tell about what happened over the past year, if you have any ideas about something you wanna see tell me, i'll see if i can work it into this story.

Also,

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

"You're finally back." He whispered into her short hair.

"Yeah and this time I'm not leaving." She said back, her head leaning on his shoulders.

-----

Hayley immediately broke off the kiss and buried her face in David's shoulder. "Don't let them see me, please. They'll hate me." she mumbled into his shirt.

"It's okay hayley, they won't hate you, I promise," he comforted her and ran his fingers through her soft hair while sending a glare at Mac who gave him the 'What I do' look.

-----

**Hayley POV**

When i got she saw Mac practicing his swing, and well everyone was just messing around, she just stood there giggling. I guess Saul noticed me because he looked up at me with wide eyes. It was than I realized that I wasn't wearing my hat.

"Wow." Saul said, he was standing there frozen starring at me. "Oh My Goodness." That's when everyone else's heads turned to me. Some showed anger, other happiness and sadness but over all everyone was covered in shock.

"I'm back." I said walking towards them.

"We see that." Mac said looking at me coldly.

-----

"Yeah Hayleys my girlfriend and beside those _horrible_ weeks after 7th grade we have never broken up."

"David I think they want us to explain a little more than that." I said sitting down in the dugout.

"Duh." They all said sitting in various spots all over the dugout.

"Well…" David started.

**

* * *

**

No POV

"Well…" David started.

"Well get on with it." Jenny said shooting a glare at Hayley, who shrunk even further into her seat.

"The Sunday that you guys told me Hayley left I went home and my mom said that Hayley stopped by earlier and left a note with a number for New York, so I went and I called her, we talked and worked everything out over the phone, easy at that. "

"So you got a note explaining everything but we didn't." Penny said hurt.

"No I went to every single one of your house and left a note, with every single on of your moms, but David was the only one who ever called so I figured you guys forgot about me, or just plain didn't care." Hayley said matter of factly, but everyone could see the hurt in her eyes and in her voice.

"Wait so you're saying that you did leave us messages but we never got them." Saul said speaking for the first time.

"That exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, why should we believe you?" Mac said afraid to lose this fight. "You left no warning, no explanation, no reason, no nothing. Now you come back a year later and expect to get welcomed by open arms. Hayley it doesn't happen that." Mac said finishing up. By now Hayley was in tears, she felt num.

"Mac, what the hell that's not, what happened, you have no idea-" David started but Hayley interrupted him.

"David stop it." Hayley said getting up and walking up to David who standing in front of Mac he was a knight ready to defend the queen. "He's right."

"Hails, what do mean."

"Yeah Mac's never right." Johnnie said speaking up for that first time today.

Hayley looked at Johnnie with a slight smile. "He's right simple as that. I left, without warning, and without a explanation, but a reason, I had one so never tell me that Mac. I left to get way from the drama, I lived in the Valley for I year 5 months and 12 days, that is the longest I have ever lived anywhere. I loved here with every fiber of my being, but than Josh came back that one day and he screwed everything up."

"Skirt I would hate to break it to yea, but I'm gonna, he was here for 2 days how could he of done anything." Mac said felling like he had won the battle but he was wrong, so very wrong.

"Do you know what he told my mom?" The group shook there head no, well everyone but David did. "He went to my mom and said that he went to visit me one morning while he was here and said that when no one answered he looked through the window on my front porch and said he saw." Hayley's voice lowered and she mumbled one last part.

"Hayley speak up." Penny said, her voice was filled with care, her mood at changed.

"He said that he saw a bunch of boys walking up the stairs to my room. Sound familiar. I got sent away because Josh told my mom that you guys were in my house."

"So you're blaming all of your misfortunes on us?" Mac asked annoyed. Hayley pinched the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath.

"Look obviously I'm not wanted. So I'll call Kali and Connie and see if I can go back to New York. I'll stay with them and you guys will never hear from me again." Hayley said walking away holding on to herself for dear life.

"Hayley wait!" David yelled running after her.

Hayley kept walking and went inside her yard and closed the gate. David still didn't stop he jumped over the fence and grabbed her. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were stained with tear streaks. "Hails." David whispered pulling her into a hug.

"David I tried…to tell them but they wont…listen you said they would...forgive me. David I tried, please…what did I do wrong? I didn't…want any…of this…to…happen." Hayley said through her tears. David easily lifted her up and carried her over to the patio chairs and held her there why she cried.

"I promise you Hayley everything will be great in the end." David whispered to his crying girlfriend.

"David don't make promises that you know you cant keep." Hayley said back. For once David didn't know what to say, she was right, he couldn't promise her that everything would be great.

"Than I promise that I will never leave you." David said dead serious and than said one more thing before Hayley could say something else. "And that is one promise I know I can keep."

* * *

It's a miracle I updated TWO days in a row. I hope this makes up for any future problems. Also this wasn't in the other chapter but both of these chapters go to BlackMidnigtRose1395. She helped me right these two chapters. I Love You Like A Sister Jessica.

Also there is a button used for reviewing so if you could just click it, you'll make my day A LOT better.

All My Love,

Bell Wing (Yes I changed my Pen Name)


	7. AN Name Poll

Hey Sorry not a real chapter but for me to do the next chapter you need to vote on the poll im setting up.

I know your all confused at the moment but…

YOU"LL SEE…….

Later,

Brooke

P.S. Vote

P.S.S. Review

P.S.S.S. Vote


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone So Sorry for the delay, and also your going to see why I need the poll to do this chapter. Hope you ENJOY and please review.**

**I own nothing, apparently Max (the boy who plays David) inst for sale, I know it broke my heart too.**

**This is dedicated to **_**durangokid03**___** me greatest supporter.**

**Here's the Story…**

"I soaked your shirt." Hayley giggled pulling away from David.

"Who cares? What happened was upsetting. Who knew Mac could talk to a girl like that?"

"Not me that's for sure." Hayley mumbled

"Hey I know a way we can do something fun tonight." David said standing up.

"Ok so what are your plans, movies, late night baseball."

"The FFF."

"The what?"

"Future Freshman Fair. All students who are going to be freshman next year can go to this fair tonight for free."

"When is it?"

David looked at his watch. "In about a half-an-hour 45 minutes. I'll head out now and meet you back here in 30minutes."

"Later Rocket."

"Later Hails."

**~The others~ (Sandlot gang minus David and Hayley)**

"Mac you idiot." Saul said hitting him on the top of the head

"What I do? She deserved everything I said to her." Mac said rubbing the now sore spot on her head.

"Mac did she really? Like David said we don't know anything thing that has happened over the past year, and when you think about, if she left because we were in her house than it partly our fault." Saul said.

"Saul's right. I mean you should of at least giving her a chance. This is like the 3rd time something has been bad enough to bring her to tears." Tarquell said agreeing with Saul.

"Guys stop it, your making me guilty." Mac said looking at them.

"Good!" They screamed at him.

"Guys can we please just play ball, I'll find Hayley and David later and say sorry, k" Mac said.

"Fine."

~The Fair~

"They get any new rides while I was gone?" Hayley asked David.

"They redid the haunted house, maybe now we can get though the whole thing without laughing."

"I doubt that, in New York me and Connie and Kali went in the hunted house, and this little girl bite her dad she was so freaked." **(That happened in real life, I was the one laid a bite on her father when I was 5, and to this day he has a scar)**

"Now that's funny."

"No it wasen't, the little girl was in hysterics, I felt really bad for her."

"Lets go, check it out and see if you get freaked than."

"Race ya." Hayley said taking of but running into singleton and his team on the way.

"Hey singleton, I thought you were babysitting your niece tonight, your brother would be really pissed if you lost his only kid." Hayley said, David showed up, moments later.

"I am babysitting, look at my leg." David and Hayley both looked down to see a little girl attached to his leg.

David let out a strained laugh. "Lilly look up." The little girl looked up and smiled, "Aunt Hayley!"

"Hi Lilly." Hayley said hugging the little girl. "I thought, singleton was supposed to stay home, with you tonight."

"Yeah he said he would stay home and play Barbie's but he woke me up and dragged me here. Can I hang out with you; you're a lot more fun than uncle poop face."

"Barbie's, Uncle Poop Face, I'll have to remember that." David said laughing.

"Well you know what will get him really mad?" The little girl shook her head no. "Well just do . . . . " Hayley started than whispered the ret in her ear.

"You sure that will work."

"Cross me heart and hope to die."

"Ok than. Come on Uncle Mop Hair lets go, our I'll tell everyone your real name."

"You don't even know my real name Lillian." Singleton said smiling a crooked grin.

"Fredrick Wesley Raymond Nathanael Singleton the 3rd."

"You are so dead." Singleton said chasing after the little girl. By that time David and Hayley had broke out laughing.

"Oh my god that's his name, I know have a teasing pleasure for like, forever." David said laughing.

Hayley looked at him like he was nuts. "Teasing pleasure?"

"You know what I mean." He said wrapping himself around me. "Having you back is my new favorite form of pleasure."

"Connie was right; you are the corniest piece of work anyone will ever meet."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes it is." Hayley said hugging him but than she saw the gang looking at them. "David turn around." David turned around and saw the gang and lets say he wasn't to happy.

"Hey David, Hi Hayley."

"Hey Guys." They answered looking at the gang.

"Look Hayley, we were all jerks and we all wanna say sorry, so what do you say?" Penny said speaking up after what seemed like a hour. Hayley quickly tried to go and hug them but David still had a grip on her waist.

"Um David can you let me go?" Hayley said looking at him, he blushed and moved his arms, causing everyone to laugh. "All of you." Saul pushed Mac forward.

"Yeah I was the worse, you are our friend and we should have given you a chance."

Hayley walked up to him and was looking at him very seriously; David was trying not to laugh because while in New York Hayley had taking acting classes and could keep a straight face in almost any predicament. "What you said hurt Mac." Everyone's face were confused but David he was turning pink, from trying not to laugh. Hayley just stayed there, looking at him, but she couldn't. She broke out laughing. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep a straight face. You face was too funny."

"Wait so, I'm confused." Smalls said.

"That's a first." Tarquell muttered.

"I forgive you guys, I was just trying to scare you, well Mac." Penny and Jenny ran up to Hayley and hugged her, eventually everyone got there hugs, and the old gang was back and they were starting high school soon.

"So Hayley what's it like being related to Singleton?" Mac asked later that night.

"Painful, on so many levels. Hey did you guy know that his real name is Fredrick Wesley Raymond Nathanael Singleton the 3rd." Hayley said, everyone broke out in laughter and at that very moment ran past a very tired looking singleton with a 5 year old hot on his trail.

**Hey People Review Please!!!!! I Will Get On My Knees.**


	9. Chapter 8

**This is sadly the last chapter but there is a sequel that why it tool so long i was working on that. Thanks to all of my readers you mean the world to me. For the last chapter im asking for two thing. One) You read the sequel when its posted which will be soon and TWO) REVIEW**

**

* * *

******

~The Next Day~

When the sandlot gang got to the sandlot the next morning they were shocked to see Hayley already there pitching against the fence.

"Hey Hayley!" Mac yelled. She jumped and turned around.

"Hey guys." She said smiling; she picked up her ball and threw it to Penny who caught it without a problem. "Wanna play, because I haven't played baseball in 3 months." Everyone's mouth dropped opened.

"Are going to play or not?" Jenny asked running towards the dugout. Everyone smiled.

"And she's back!" Tarquell yelled. Everything was getting back to normal, baseball, baseball, and more baseball.

Than School Started.

* * *

"Why did today have to come?" Mac said as the gang minus Johnnie and Fingers were going to get their class roster, and there uniforms.

"Yes why oh why does high school have to come, cause think about, high school parties, driving, trips, all of this really sucks Mac." Hayley said sarcastically. Everyone laughed. Mac glared.

"Yeah man be happy, school girl uniforms, there skirts." David said laughing.

"I will not be caught dead I a skirt, that Connie did not pick out." Hayley said.

"Yes the wonderful Connie Collins who gave me 5 minutes of a short jean skirt. Damn praise that girl." David said with a smile on his face. Hayley smacked him on the arm and glared.

"Yeah Hayley what was up with that, you are not a skirt." Tarquell asked.

She shrugged, "Connie was a fashion icon, and Kali was all for the opposite sex, she'd do anything to get at it. Right David."

"Oh what happened? I sense teasing." Penny said.

"Ok so Kali is a actress. David and I set up this thing so every week we would talk without your guys knowing. I was late one day because of the awful dentition, and Kali answers for me. She says and I quote," Hayley changed her voice so it was a crappy imitation of herself. "Hey Rocket, so you coming up for winter holiday's cause I really wanna show you my room, and even better Kali and Connie wont be here." No more voice. "Than I walk in." Everyone broke out laughing and David was pale and beat red. "Poor David I took the phone from her and he was trembling."

"Worst day of my life." David whispered. Everyone continued laughing.

* * *

~at school~

"So you guys ready." Penny said looking at the school.

"Hey at least were freshman and not seniors, if we were seniors wed be getting ready for a year of goodbyes." Jenny said.

"Yea but just think when were senior we'll be 18 and our parent's wont be able to tell us what to do." Saul said smiling.

"And Prom." Hayley, Penny and Jenny said in a singing voice. The boys groaned.

"Hey, be happy, with Prom comes Prom night." Penny said.

The boys laughed at David and Hayley who turned beet red. "No way, im not going to turn into my sister who got knocked up with Lilly on her prom night."

"Yeah she's right, it'll be graduation." Mac said, everyone laughed. Hayley and David glared.

"At least I have a girlfriend and don't hit on the lulu poster in the back of my closet." David whispered to Hayley. Hayley laughed to herself.

"Oh my god." Saul said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" Tarquell asked.

"Look at Kelly Tardo." He said, soon everyone knew what he was looking at. Kelly Tardo in a blue dress with a red spot on the lower back. All the boys broke out laughing while the girl took of running towards Kelly.

"Kelly!" Penny Jenny and Hayley yelled.

Kelly turned around. "The sandlot tomboys, and there leader Hayley Goodfairer is back. Nice hair it almost makes you look" Kelly paused "normal."

"Why I out ya." Hayley said stepping forward, but Penny Jenny grabbed her arms.

"Oh and by the way singy told me about the crash I totally understand why you would wear jeans and t-shirts for well forever."

"You little," Hayley started but Kelly spoke up.

"Scar free, non-skin graphed little angel." Kelly said smiling.

Penny and Jenny's gripped tightened. "Let go of my arms, Kelly doesn't have to know that she's leaking." Hayley said as she broke out the girls grip and walked back over to the boys. After saying a few more words to Kelly, Penny and Jenny followed.

~With the boys~

"What do you think there saying?" Saul asked looking at the girls, and Hayley stepping towards Kelly looking like she was about to slap, well in Hayleys case punch because she has a nice right hook.

"5 bucks Hayley punches Kelly." Mac said, but than Penny and Jenny grabbed her arms. "Never mind."

"So once again, what do think there talking about?" Saul asked annoyed.

"Well, before Kelly used to say that they weren't girly enough, remember." David said. "Hey look Hayleys coming back."

"I hate her." Hayley mumbled.

"Don't us all." Penny said once she and Jenny came back.

"She just should go jump off a bridge." Jenny said. "You ok Hayley what she said was pretty mean."

"Who gives a carp about that." Hayley paused. "that, that, man I cant even come up with a word bad enough." Everyone laughed at that.

"She's the devils reincarnation." Tarquell said laughing.

"Not even the Devil is that bad." Hayley shot back.

"Lets just get our class list and locker numbers so we can head to the beach. You guys got you swimsuits right." David asked. Everyone was planning to head to the beach to celebrate the last day of summer, they would of went to Hayleys pool but her parents had it removed when Hayley went to New York.

"I miss my pool." Hayley said.

"Me too." Penny and Jenny said.

"Now back to the topic, everyone lets meet back here in 10 minutes than to the beach." Saul said. They agreed and walking into the separate lines.

* * *

-At the Beach-

All the boys were now in swim trunks and t-shirts and the girls were in swimsuits and cover-ups or in Hayleys case one of David's old base ball shirts that were to small on him.

"Chicken fight!" Saul and David yelled.

"Not gonna happen!" Penny Jenny and Hayley yelled back.

"Why not?" David asked.

"Because I don't wanna die." Jenny said.

"That's where the other two come in. Come on girls." Saul said. Trying to pull them into the water.

"Well what if we don't want to?" Hayley and Penny shot back.

"You know you do." David said.

"Fine we want to but that's not going to get us in the water."

"Than we will." David and Saul said picking up Hayley and Penny and running into the water while they screamed. Once they reached the water David and Saul dropped the water.

"Uhhh!!" Hayley and Penny groaned. David and Saul were clutching their stomachs as the girls stood up. Hayley Penny took the moment to jump on the boys back making them fall the ground with a 'thump'.

Hayley sighed and looked at herself, David old jersey was buttoned all the way to the top and was clinging to her body and I was itchy. She pulled the shirt over her and tossed to the sand reveling the small bikini Kali and Connie mailed her for her birthday.

"Wow." David said looking at his girlfriend. He'd seen her in a bikini before but not a bikini like that, than he saw the marks. "Holy crap Hayley what happened." That got the gangs attention.

"Shit Hayley, what happened to your back and stomach?" Mac said.

"Yeah Hayley you look like you got caught between two cars." Tarquell said.

"I sorta was." Hayley said.

"What do mean?" David said running his fingers down a scar that was took was straight down her bad in one long line.

"Remember those 5 weeks when you had to call a different number?" Hayley asked looking at David.

"Yeah."

"I was in a hospital, Kali Connie and I were walking back to the school and a car went out of control and rammed right into us. Kali and Connie weren't hit that bad but I was hit straight on."

"Why didn't you tell me, that was around winter break, I could of flown up and visited you." David asked hurt.

"I didn't want you to see me like that. I could barely move, I was helpless, for a couple of days they though I of been paralyzed or that I wouldn't be able to do any sport every again. I was scared and I knew if you were there I would have to face reality and I didn't want too."

David hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. "You are the most crazy strong person I have met. Its ok."

Hayley smiled. "Ok enough feeling bad for me, I thought you guys wanted a chicken fight."

* * *

High school went and passed for the gang, David and Hayley staying strong through everything that was thrown at them. After graduation they split than 15 years later they had there reunion.

* * *

To durangokid03 and Delilah Anne Marie your my greatest reviewers and i owe you A LOT. I luv u guys.

To you gave me my start and told me to not give up.

To blue22434 your reviews brightened my day. Thanks.

To all other readers and reviewers i didn't say THANKS for reading and i hoped you liked it and are going to check out the sequel.


	10. Last Authors Note

Ok, everyone the next story is up updating but I am going to say that isn't going to be that long 3, 4 chapters 5 at the most.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Bell Wing


End file.
